A Night To Remember
by Noni-Doni
Summary: "The winning team gets thirty dollars, curtsy by the losing team. The losing team has to take their team member to prom, no butts about it or you will be humiliated for the next two weeks...in public! And trust me, when it comes to me, it's not hard to ruin your life, even you Uchiha, and you know it!" requested by Dark Blue Princess SASUNARU RATED M YAOI LEMON! AU


**A/n: So here is the oneshot I promised for_ Dark Blue Princess_! Enkoy this and i'm sorry if it sucks, it's my first time writing a lemon of any kind (^.^') So I was watching some Naruto movies and couldn't help but fangirl over a naked Naruto and Sasuke (with other characters there to -.-) in one of the movies where Naruto and Sakura got stuck in a alternate universe. I would also like to officially say that the Movie: Blood Prison, is techniacally a movie where Naruto is either getting raped or well, raped because sheesh! What prison has two guards hold a person down while the chief is smiling while trying to Strip Naruto complete of his underwear?! And all those other scenes! God! Where was Sasuke during all this?! Anyway, enjoy the story! And expect chapter 5 for "The Bachelor" To be out today in a few hours! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto at all. This story was just written by me and the main plot by _Dark Blue Princess_. That is all!**

**~author's POV~**

"Wow! This is actually better than how the seniors described it!" A hyperactive blond shouted. Music was blasting at a level guaranteed to Make your ears bleed. A small crowd had taken to the middle of the gym where a dance off was going between Kiba and a unwilling Neji. The theme for this prom was a night to remember; the floor covered in small colorful pieces of confetti, balloons floated high and free against the ceiling, streamers were hung without a care, and a fake sunset beach was set up for the photographer. The prom committee had taken the time to by loads of glow in the dark stars and plaster them around the place, most gym lights off to add to the effect.

Naruto was still in awe at the sight that he had literally forgot about his prom date...er...forced prom date.

"Dobe, move out of the doorway so I can get in." Sasuke growled, trying to push his away past the blond. Naruto turned around to give him a glare.

"Are you calling me fat?!"

"I'm telling you to move so I can get this done and over with!"

"You know what Teme! I don't want to be here with YOU either, but I'm not letting this set back ruin my first prom!"

Sasuke blinked, his expression still passive, though deep inside that had actually hurt. He just got called a set back! Naruto huffed, looking away as he crossed his arms. Just as the raven was about to walk away, a hand came down and smacked hard on the back.

"Hey! How's prom going for you guys?" Kiba shouted, Neji shook his head, leaving the brunette with the two as he went to go find the rest of the party.

"Um pretty good...I guess...we just got here so..." Naruto trailed off, looking back at Sasuke who was now trying to rub his sore back.

"That's good. Oh! I need your help so here is a camera-"

"Why do I need a camera?" Naruto asked, Sasuke joined his side to look at the small electronic device.

Kiba smirked. "Because you have to take some pictures as proof that you went to prom together!"

"...your giving this too the yearbook committee aren't you." Sasuke blanked, and Kiba laughed nervously.

"Well you see, originally all you guys had to do was take each other to prom but I also promised your fan clu-er...I mean yearbook committee that I would get some pictures of you guys for the cutest couple and such..."

"No way in hell." The raven said instantly, missing the hurt look on the blond's face. Naruto shifted the camera in his hands.

"Bastard, it's not going to hurt you, so let's just get it over with..." Naruto mumbled after a few moments. Sasuke stared at the blue eyed teen. His voice had sounded pained.

"...whatever."

"Alright then! How about I take the first two? You guys go and dance together, I'll take some pictures!" Kiba said, taking the camera from Naruto. Sasuke knew Kiba would never do something like this so willingly, obviously he was getting paid for it.

The two walked out onto the dance floor, where many students were grinding up against each other. Naruto rubbed his arm, showing that he was uncomfortable with the situation. Sasuke frowned. He grasped the blond by the hips, causing Naruto to squeal out in suprise.

"W-what?!"

"Shut-up Dobe and put your hands on my shoulders, their changing the song."

Naruto gulped, doing as he was told as the music changed from a fast pace song to a slow, hip rocking tune. Charcoal eyes looked back at ocean blue, Naruto never felt this intimidated before. Something in the raven's eyes held a feeling of security, a feeling of being loved. Something he knew the raven would never show outside of that ice block exterior. He wished that they had came to prom under different circumstances, not because of a bet. Kiba walked over, tapping the two on their shoulders and showing them the pictures he took. After a couple more throughout the night, deeming there be a good amount, Naruto had at some point ditched Sasuke for another date. The snack bar.

Sasuke took a seat at one of the vacant tables the was for some unknown reason, pushed out far away from the others. "Hello Sasuke-san!" Ino cheered, pulling up a chair in front of the raven. Normally, he would tell the girl to fuck off, or more than likely just get up and walk away, but Ino was one of the few girls he tolerated, only because she was dating a guy other than him.

"Hn." Sasuke replied, letting his eyes wander back to Naruto who at the moment, had wander back to the dance floor and was attempting to do a hand stand for the cheering crowd.

Ino giggled. "My, my, aren't you just infatuated with him!"

"W-what?!" Sasuke stuttered, eyes wide and body leaning half way over the table. He coughed, trying to regain back his composure.

"Oh come now," Ino pouted, rolling her eyes. "You and I both know how much you like him."

Ah yes, another reason why he could tolerate her. She seemed to be the one other person that read him like an open book. Actually, she could read pretty much anyone. She was the Goddess of knowing it all.

"...Hn."

Ino rolled her eyes again. "You know, if you don't take the initiative soon, Sai is going to steal him away." She paused looking over at said pale teen who was pressing himself against a flushed Naruto. "Or something _of_ his..."

"It doesn't even matter, Sai isn't going to steal anything from Naruto." Sasuke whispered, standing up from the table. "Naruto isn't gay."

Ino paused. "Or maybe he acts like he isn't gay because you act like you have no feelings for him altogether." She said quietly. "You do treat him like he's always in the way of things."

"..." Sasuke stood there for a moment, seeming to contemplate on what Ino had said.

"And you know-" Ino started but Sasuke had already walked off towards the refreshment table. With a frustrated sigh, she walked back over to shikamaru who furrowed his brows in concern, taking a big gulp from his blue plastic cup. "I wish they weren't so idiotic. They need to hurry up and get it on." She whispered and Shikamaru nodded.

"They'll figure out their problems."

"Actually," Ino whispered with a crooked smile. "I figured out their problem for them!"

Shikamaru sighed. "What did you do..."

"Oh nothing, just that the punch might give a little kick to their relationship if you know what I mean."

Shikamaru froze, slowly putting his half empty cup down and pushing it away. "...troublesome..."

**~~~SASUNARU~~~**

Naruto giggled, pushing Sai away with one free hand, his other holding an empty cup. "Sai! No stop!"

Said raven laughed, tugging the blond closer towards him. "Oh come on! One little kiss wouldn't hurt..."

Naruto giggled louder, his cheeks stained a permanent red as he looked away. "Well I guess not..."

"Naruto!" Sakura whined, she hiccuped, stumbling a bit towards the blond. "E-evertyone hasb gots drunk!" Said blond nodded quickly, not really understanding her incoherent scentences. Kiba walked over to the refreshment table, tripping over his shoelace and landing on the table. Food and punch went everywhere with a loud crash while he snored away to slumberland.

"Me Sakur-a, h-have you seen Sasuke Teme?" Naruto asked, laughing at the mess the dog lover had made. The confused look on the many teens who were wondering since when could goldfish crackers fly was just priceless.

Sakura blinked, holding her cup to her mouth in an attempt to get the last drop of punch out of it. "...he bent somfwhere...bathroom I thyink..." She murmured, looking elsewhere as if she was trying to think some more.

Naruto nodded again, pulling away from Sai and disappearing out the gym door. "Saaaaaaaas!" Naruto shouted, stumbling over his feet, as he walked through the hallway. Going to the right, He opened the door to the boys restroom. "Saaasssske...where er you..."

"God damn you are hammered."

Naruto blinked, watching as Sasuke stepped out of the stall, wiping his mouth with his hand as he went to turn on the faucet. The blond giggled. "You haha puked-ed hehe..." The blue eyed teen pointed a finger. "You DRUNK!"

Sasuke eyed the blond carefully. "Yes, but I'm also the most sober." He wrung his hands out, grabbing a paper towel to dry his hands. "God your grammar is awful." The raven groaned. Naruto yawned, bringing his arms up into the air to stretch. While he did this, his white shirt rode up above his belly button, showing part of a tanned smooth stomach, and low riding jeans. The raven stared, feeling a familiar stir of warmth in his lower regions.

"The drinks..." Naruto mumbled, stepping closer to Sasuke while looking at his cup-less hand.

"Someone spiked the punch. I'm not surprised any of the teachers haven't figured that out by now, their probably tipsy also." Sasuke said with a snort. Naruto laughed, looking back at Sasuke with strange eyes.

"Teme...your sexy..."

"...I think you've drank to much." The raven murmured, trying to hide the blush on his face as he picked up his suit jacket from the ground. Naruto stepped forward once more, placing a hand on Sasuke's arm. "Dobe-"

"Fuck me."

"W-what?"Sasuke blinked. Um...did he just hear that right or was his imagination getting ahead of him.

"I said," Naruto chuckled, his eyes narrowing seductively. "I want you. To. Fuck. Me." The blond let his fingers dance up the strong muscle on the ravens pale arm, Finding his lips, and resting there.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, pulling the blond's hand away. "Look. Your drunk as hell, you don't know what your saying-"

"Oh I'm sober Sa-suke." Naruto whispered huskily. "I was sober the moment you bent over..."

The blond gasped as he was shoved up against the bathroom wall. He looked up into charcoal colored eyes, lust swirling inside them like deadly flames. "If you were implying that you wanted to fuck me, you better get this through you head right now." The raven haired teen, bent his head a little lower, his lips inches from plump pink ones. His hand traveling slowly underneath the blond's shirt. "Uchiha's are always on top."

"...just like your grades," Naruto snickered. "How dirty, Putting two meanings in one sentence..."

"I'm not as dirty as your going to be when I'm done with you."

The raven swooped in for the kiss, only to find himself meeting with the bathroom wall. Naruto giggled, his head tilted to the side as Sasuke looked back at him with a smirk. The blond closed his eyes, pursing his lips in a childish way like a four year old. Going in for a second attempt, Sasuke growled as his lips pressed roughly to the blond's own, and Naruto couldn't help but let go a soft moan. He sucked on the blond's bottom lip, tugging it down gently as if asking for permission to enter what was hidden behind those luscious petals. Complying easily, Naruto parted his lips, letting the foreign muscle explore the wet cavern. It was a quick dual between their tongues; pushing, shoving, entangling, Sasuke won in the end, enjoying the taste of alcohol and strawberry. Their setting wasn't the loveliest; a bathroom that had a strange smell, the floor probably covered in germs, and even though they some how managed to get from the wall to the ground, laying on Sasuke's suit jacket, they didn't really notice, seeing how they were busy with other things.

Naruto gave an impatient groan and Without hesitation, the raven haired teen gripped the white tee by it's hem and yanked it up above Naruto's head.

Sasuke licked his lips.

Pink buds, perked up happily. Sasuke leaned down slowly, listening as the blond's pants got faster the closer he got. He let out a puff of air, loving the way the blond's body trembled at the sudden burst of cool air. Poking out his tongue, he flicked it against the perk nipple, deliciously sweet moans poured from the Naruto's agaped mouth. Seeing as The blond seemed to appreciate that, Sasuke took one bud into his mouth, rolling his tongue in neat, wet circles, taking the other between his fingers and lightly pinching it. He wasn't doing anything to himself and yet, it was just pure pleasure to be able to touch the blond in such an erotic way. To taste that wonderful caramel colored skin. To devour the whines, gasps, an moans, that tumbled from this blond, blue-eyed, God forbidden fruit.

"Ngh...Sasuke!" Naruto whined, tossing his head to the side. The blond gasped, feeling Sasuke move away from his abused nipples. He watched the raven pull off his shirt, discarding the shoes, pants, and finally socks. Sasuke was left in nothing but his boxer, sitting in between the blond's legs.

"We shouldn't go this far." Sasuke mumbled, slowly unbuttoning Naruto's jeans who was now more curious then he was lustful. Sasuke finished unbuttoning the Blond's jeans, his pale hands drawing random shapes on the tanned stomach. "Do you want to do this?"

Naruto opened his mouth, closing it and opening it again. "Sasuke...I want this, let me have this...please..." Sasuke sighed. He wanted this too, but he knew what Naruto had said was just the effect of alcohol talking. He looked back at the blond who's face was flushed a rose red, his eyes slightly slanting, and lips parted as he waited for the raven to continue. A sheen of sweat had developed over both their bodies in the short time they had been there, but the bathroom was hotter than it was anywhere else to began with. "Sas-" Naruto began.

"...promise me you won't stop loving me..." Sasuke whispered, his hands stopping right above the hem of the jeans. "Just promise me that."

Naruto breathed, his chest rising and falling a little faster then normal. "I...of course, I will always love you, your my best friend!" Sasuke bit the inside of his cheek. Go figure, the blond still had someone else in his heart. The rational part of him said he didn't want to do something that would make Naruto regret everything. But the irrational half of him said that maybe this night could change Naruto's feelings around, if he just continued...

Shaking that thought away, Sasuke decided to make the final descison. He pressed two fingers onto Naruto's lips, lightly prodding that area. The blond looked back confused.

"Suck." The raven commanded. Naruto hesitantly opened his mouth, allowing the fingers to slipping in before he began massaging and coating them with his tongue. Naruto moan loudly, grabbing the ravens hand as he pulled the fingers away, licking at them, running his tongue in between the two digits.

Sasuke groaned at the sight, his boxer becoming unbearably tight. "Naruto," He hissed. Said blond looked up with wide blue eyes, slowly pulling his tongue back into his mouth. "Take off your pants."

The blond nodded. He shimmied them off the best a drunk person lying down could do. While he did this Sasuke removed the blond's shirt completely with his free hand. "Sasuke...I'm ready..." Naruto whispered in a hushed voice.

The raven looked down, surprised that the blond had pretty much went commando for the evening. He brought his index finger towards the puckered entrance, probing and circling the outside in a teasing manner, he looked back at impatient eyes as he continued probing. "Want to tell me why you decided to wear no underwear today?"

Naruto panted, looking back with a silly smirk. "Please, I hardly wear that useless thing. It gets in the way too much."

Sasuke raised a brow, pushing his finger in an inch of the way, then pulling back out and repeating the process. Naruto gasped, nose wrinkling in discomfort. "Why don't you ever where them then?" Sasuke wiggled his finger. "Is there a reason why?" He growled, his voice dropping to a whisper.

"There's...Ah! A reason...s-someone..." Naruto tried to speak, but lost his words in the mist of pleasure. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, a surge of jealousy rushing through him. He shoved a second finger in without warning causing the blond to whine and push away.

"Someone?" Sasuke pushed them in deeper, spreading the fingers apart in a scissor like motion. Tears pricked the corners of Naruto's eyes.

"Y-yes... Someone...ah..."

"Why?"

"T-to...Ngh! F-fuck me!"

Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Who is this someone?"

"Y-yo-AHHH! R-right there!"

The raven was on the edge Of insanity. It didn't look like he was going to get an answer anytime soon. He was still wanted to know who's name Naruto was going to say, but found it better to question him later. "Right here?" Sasuke teased, pressing against a small firm bump. The blond jerked down, bringing the digits deeper into him. He cried out in pleasure, his cock twitching at the sensation, pre-cum leaking from its tip. Sasuke chuckled. "I guess I forgot to tend to that huh? No matter, it seems to be standing tall and proud all on it's own..."

The raven grabbed the waist band of his underwear, pulling the offending piece of clothing and tossing it aside. He grasped the blond's legs, placing them over his shoulders, his own needy erection pressed outside Naruto's entrance. This was it. The moment he was waiting for, the moment he needed. In one quick scoop, he will have taken the blond's virginity. In several thrusts, reaching the end, he will have marked his claim. "Sasuke!" Naruto whined once more, his body propped up on his elbows. The raven smiled softly. The blond grasped the pale hand that lay on his stomach. "D-do you...?"

Sasuke stared at Naruto with confusion. The blond took in a shuddering breath, squeezing the hand before laying back down. "Do you...Ngh...want to do this?" Naruto asked quietly, guiding the ravens hand to his waist. Sasuke didn't say anything, he didn't need to answer. Without warning, he shoved his cock through the tight ring of muscle, eliciting an ear piercing scream from the blond.

Tears cascaded down scarred tan cheeks in small rivers; the raven bent down, bringing the tan legs up to Naruto's chest, kissing away the salty water, whispering apologies and sweet nothings. It was hot, tight, and wet inside. The feeling was like he was being sucked in continuously and It was taking all of the raven's restraints to not just pound Into the awaiting blond. It took a few minutes for Naruto to get adjusted, his breathing labored as he wiggled a bit, testing out the waters before giving the raven the okay.

Sasuke pulled out to the tip, then pushing back in only halfway. Finding the right motion, he began in slow, shallow thrusts, listening to the change in whimpers to moans as he mentally listed what the blond approved of and disapproved of.

"Ngh...ah...kinda hurts..." Naruto whispered, pulling the raven down I top of him into a hug. "D-deeper!"

"You said it hurts-"

"Damn it Teme! I w-want...Ah! To feel all of you!"

Sasuke grunted, pushing in all the way to the hilt. He let out a low moan, feeling Naruto's prostate brushing against his tip. Out of instincts, he pulled out again, this time plunging back in at full force. Naruto let out another scream, this one more of pleasure.

"Oh yes! Fuck Sasuke! More!"

The blond continued to yell out, moaning as the raven continued to pound mercilessly into the blond's prostate. "Fuck!" Sasuke moaned out, flipping Naruto so the blond was on his hands and knees. "Naruto!"

"H-ah! Harder! Faster! T-Teme please!" Sasuke easily complied, slamming into the blond's entrance at inhuman speed. He reached his hand around, grabbing the blond's cock and pumping it in time with his thrusts. It was pure heaven. Pure, sloppy, but enjoyable heaven. Sasuke loved every minute of it and he hoped the blond was too. He wanted it to last longer.

He wrapped his free arm around the blond's waist, pulling him up so Naruto's back was against Sasuke's pale chest. The raven changed his pace. Slow, deep thrusts, making sure to aim for that spot with each plunge in. "Sa-Sasuke..." Naruto groaned, bringing his arms around to rest behind the raven's head.

"How is it?" Sasuke whispered, his thumbing circling the tip of the blond's member. "Does it feel nice? My cock deep inside of you?"

"Yesssss, oh God Sasuke..." The blond threw his head back, letting it sit on the raven haired teens shoulder. "Ah...g-give me it all..." Sasuke brought his head down, lips meeting creamy tan skin of Naruto's neck. He sucked harshly, nibbling until the taste of copper invaded his mouth.

"Do you want to know how I feel?" The raven whispered, rubbing his thumb against the tip of the blond's member. Naruto shivered, a sliver of drool dripping down his chin, eyes clouded with lust. "I feel fucking great." Sasuke murmured, still thrusting deep into the half-conscious teen. "I feel like I'm on a drug, your so tight and hot, I want to come inside, all over you..."

"Ngh...Ahh...Sasuke, please! I'm g-gonna c-cu-Ah!"

"Cum for m-me," Sasuke whispered huskily, nibbling on the blond's ear. He pushed Naruto down, slamming into him at full force. He could feel the heat building, waiting to burst. "Shit! Come for me while I'm fucking you senseless. S-shout my name-"

"SASUKE!" Naruto screamed, hot streams of his creamy white fluid shooting onto the suit jacket below them. Sasuke gave several more thrusts before shooting his load deep inside the blond, filling him to the brim. Naruto moaned, feeling the excess of the semen leak from his entrance and down his thighs. The bathroom was filled with the sounds of heavy breathing and it smelt of sex. Sasuke pulled out, watching more of the white fluid seep out from Naruto's throbbing entrance. He peeled his eyes away from the erotic site, hearing the sound of a soft snore. Indeed the blond had fell asleep; Sasuke couldn't help but smile at the adorable sight, curling up next to the naked blond, his hand around the tanned waist. He closed his eyes, pressing his face into the messy mop of yellow hair. What would tomorrow bring?

**~~~SASUNARU~~~**

"..."

"...ke!"

The raven furrowed his brows. Someone needs to shut there mouth because this guy needs some sleep.

"SASUKE!"

Said raven shot up, growling curse words as he rubbed his eyes. "What the fuck? I'm sleeping here!" God, did his head hurt...

"..." Naruto sat silently, his arms crossed with an evident glare. The raven shook his head, he knew this would happen. "What happened."

The raven said nothing as he stood at the sink, looking over his appearance in the mirror. Ugh, just awful. His hair was a mess his skin was even paler, if that's even possible, his skin still kept a shine from the sweat, and his eyes were blood shot. Sasuke flipped on the faucet to the bathroom sink, grabbing a paper towel and letting it soak under cold running water.

Naruto took in a shaky breath. "Uchiha, I asked you a question, now answer it." The blond could see the raven was little surprised by his serious tone, something quite rare to hear. But he his the expression well beneath his ice mask built up from over the years.

"Oooh last names! I'm so scared!" Sasuke said sarcastically. After a couple seconds he rinsing the now wet paper towel and pressed it against his eyes.

"I'm serious Sasuke!" Naruto yelled, now sounding genuinely scared. "This wasn't supposed to happen!"

"What, did you expect to wake up with Sakura next to you?" Sasuke snarled. Naruto flinched, watching the raven toss the now useless brown paper towel into the trash can and steadily began to put his clothes back on.

"Well n-no...I-I..." Naruto shot back, his voice dragging off as he looked away. Sasuke scoffed, relighting the dwindling fire of anger in the blond's eyes. With a loud huff, Naruto grabbed his own clothes as well and started to put them on, ignoring the sharp shooting pain in his lower backside.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the blond haired teen. "Uh-huh. Why do you even try? She hates your guts, and if she had woke up next to someone naked, it would most likely be me. If she woke up next to you," Sasuke paused, letting out a chuckle. "Who would want to wake up next to you like that? She would commit suicide the moment she'd find out."

Sasuke knew his words were harsh, but why should he care?! It was true! Naruto had no feelings for him, so he should care less about what he says! Right? A wave of guilt flooded through his entire being and struck his heart as he saw Naruto go slack at his words. Before he could even blink, a fist came flying straight at his face, socking him in the jaw and causing the paler teen to stumble backwards into the wall. Sasuke cursed, feeling blood trickle from his now split lip. "Na-ru-to! What the fuck?!"

"You BASTARD!" The blond screamed, tears pricking his eyes. "Why would you say that?! Do you enjoy hurting me?! Is that why?! THAT WAS MY FIRST TIME! YOU TOOK AWAY MY INNOCENCE! WHY DO YOU NEED TO MAKE ME FEEL LIKE COMPLETE SHIT AFTERWARDS?!" Naruto bit his trembling lip, looking down at his wrinkled clothing he clutched in his hands, dark spots appearing on the fabric where his tears fell. "...H-how do you th-think I feel when you a-said those things? W-why?" Chocked sobs escaped the blond. "W-why do you h-hate me so much? I-"

Sasuke stood shocked. Pressing his lips into a firm line, he took a step forward. Then another. And then another, until he was standing in front of the sobbing blond. He reached out, slowly pulling Naruto into an awkward hug. He had never been good at comforting people, in fact, one time, his neighbor had lost it's pet hamster down the garbage disposal. Sasuke told the child to just go buy another filthy rodent, and that the dead one would help keep the bugs alive for many years to come.

...yeah, and he had been in a good mood that day too.

Sasuke rocked Naruto back in forth gently, not liking the way the tears soaked through his shirt and onto his skin. Tears he had caused. He didn't like this one bit. He wanted to see that lovely smile he looked forward to everyday, he wanted to hear the insulting words that secretly held no meaning. The raven thought for a moment, his mouth opening slowly as he let out a breath, a low tune.

"In this world that seems so terrifying, is a ray of light that's electrifying.  
To me he is yellow with a little blue, and he never seems to have a clue.  
He has six scars, all on his cheeks, and wears mostly orange, he never looks bleak.  
When he smiles it's like an angel is around, I really think he never does frowns..."

Sasuke froze, feeling Naruto snuggle into his chest. The raven heard the blond whisper 'continue' and so he closed his charcoal eyes, and let the words flow.

"...When he cries, my heart breaks so, comforting him is something I'll never get to show.  
His heart, he says, belongs to another, so why do I even bother.  
And then a trick, I spent with him most of my day, in the end he wanted to play.  
Hidden away, he called it just sex, but making love was the name I thought best.  
I regret many words, that I said moments ago, but my feelings they just began to overflow.  
One thing I want that I didn't get before, was one last dance out on the floor.  
Being his friend was the best thing I could be, I only hoped that we could have been more, him and me..."

Sasuke trailed off, looking up at a yellow stain on the ceiling. Why did life suck? Why did his life suck specifically? The raven felt the blond shift away of his body. Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed. "I think it's about time for us to go."

Sasuke got up, pushed open the bathroom door, peeking out only to shield his eyes from the blinding rays of sunlight coming from one of the windows. Good, no teachers were out patrolling yet. He stepped back into the bathroom with a sigh; Naruto stood with his arms crossed lazily across his chest. "Can you just forget everything I said a minute ago?" Sasuke said after a moment, pinching the bridge behind his nose and taking a deep breath in. Man his eyes were still hurting. Curse sensitivity.

Naruto wrung his hands together, looking at the floor. "I know it hurts to fall in love with your best friend, spending everyday knowing they'll never love you back." Naruto whispered, his lips pressed into a thin line. Sasuke was shocked. Naruto knew that kind of pain? Was he talking about Sakura though? He knew the blond considered the pinkette his friend...

Naruto licked his chapped lips. "Remember that bet that got us here in the first place?"

Sasuke blinked. He remembered that bet, it was thanks to their, friends, that they had to go to prom together. He remembered every moment of it...

_"Ahaha! Dude your sucking big time!" Kiba yelled, leaning back on the lunch bench before slipping off completely and falling to the ground._

_ "Shut up!" Naruto yelled, tapping the screen on his red cased Iphone furiously. "This bird is stupid as hell! Why would you want to go through pipes?! Isn't that Mario's job?! And it doesn't even look like a fricken bird!"_

_ "Dobe it's flappy bird, what more do you expect?" Sasuke mumbled, taking a bite of his apple. Naruto growled._

_ "I expect it to be able to make it possible to get to level three, not help kids break the world record for most destroyed iPhones!"_

_ "Ugh! Tell me about it." Gaara hissed, slamming his phone down into the table. Lee laughed, patting the red head's shoulder and offering a French fry._

_ "If only we could make this game fun..." Neji mumbled, looking through his one to many albums of music._

_ "Oh! I know!" Kiba shouted, jumping up off the floor and accidentally shoving Neji into the table. The long haired brunette frowned as his phone landed in Shikamaru's sandwich, in which he sighed, troublesome. "Oops, sorry Neji, anyway, let's make a bet! Whoever can get the highest score on flappy bird wins! The loser has to pay up twenty dollars!"_

_ "Sweet!" Naruto fist pumped. "I could sure use that money!"_

_ "For what, ramen?" Sasuke smirked, Sakura and Ino giggling like crazy. The raven squinted his eyes. Where did they come from?!_

_ "No you stupid Teme! I have more important things to pay for you know!" Naruto shouted, bringing the raven back to reality._

_ Neji sighed. "Rent is never that cheap.."_

_ "It is if your guardian is Iruka, paying practically all but five dollars of the rent." Choji cackled through a mouthful of potato chips. Kiba slammed his hands on the table._

_ "Back to what I was saying!" Kiba crossed his arms. "So guys, how does that sound?"_

_ "I think the stakes should be higher." Naruto pointed out, his head resting on the table._

_ "Yeah," Gaara agreed. "This game is too satanic for just twenty dollars."_

_ "Aren't you satanic yourself?" Choji whispered to himself. Gaara glared._

_ "Alright, alright..." Kiba tapped his chin, looking around the cafeteria for any ideas. He sighed, shoving Neji to the side and squeezing himself inbetween Hinata and Neji. Kiba looked around once more, his eyes landing on a colorful too-many-shades-of-pink poster. "Oh I got!" The dog lover shouted, pounding his fist into his hand._

_ "Naruto and Sasuke will be team one and Gaara and Neji will be team two."_

_ Neji frowned. "Why am I in this?"_

_ "Because I said so, now Shut it huuyga! Anyway, the winning team gets thirty dollars, curtsy by the losing team. The losing team has to take their team member to prom, no butts about it or you will be humiliated for the next two weeks...in public! And trust me, when it comes to me, it's not hard to ruin you all, even you Uchiha, and you know it!"_

_ Everyone gulped, except for Sasuke of course, he had his pride. "Oh your on!" Shouted Naruto. "We can do this Teme! Team work!" The blond raised his hand for a high five, instead, Sasuke smirked and threw a half-eaten nugget at the blond. Naruto began to violently run a napkin against his face. "Agh! You bastard!"_

_ "Alright, so the team who gets the most points total wins! Naruto and Neji, your up first!" Kiba shouted._

_ The two went at it, feverishly tapping at the screen. Naruto was happy with his score of fourteen, seeing as he could never make it passed three. You would think the game was a friendly competition, that is until it was Gaara and Sasuke's turn. Let's just say, someone ended up with a cracked phone to the head. Kiba recorded the points and added them up, pressing a ice pack to his tender head. The brunette smirked, showing the final score to everyone but the teams. In the end, you could probably guess who won._

_ Neji and Gaara: eighty-seven points._

_ Sasuke and Naruto: fifty-six points._

_ "..." Sasuke sighed._

_ Naruto laughed. "Hey? It was pretty fun though right teme?" He glanced over at Sasuke who looked like he was ready to punch someone's lights out. Naruto frowned at this._

_ "Sasuke," Naruto began. "We can go just as friends you know..."_

_ "...yeah." Sasuke growled, standing up from the table, dumping his tray into the trash as he began to leave. The blond felt his heart ache. Sasuke had looked even angrier at the suggestion he had gave._

_ Naruto sighed, hearing the bell that signified the ending of lunch. He grabbed his backpack and made his way to his last class. While the two went their seperate ways, everyone else at their table only looked at each other with worry. Sakura stood up and smacked the dog lover over the head._

"Hey Sasuke," Naruto whispered. The raven blinked, the memory fade away as he focused back onto the surroundings. "I was glad that I got to go to prom with you, even if we really didn't hang out much."

The blond turned to go, only limping a few steps before Sasuke grabbed Naruto by his wrists, holding him in place. "What are your feelings towards me?" The raven murmured, bringing one hand up to caress the blond's cheek.

Naruto blushed, his face beginning to resemble that of a cherry. "I-I...You know...I kinda already...told you so..."

"I want to hear you say it."

"...what? B-but I-"

Sasuke took in a deep breath, his lips mere inches from Naruto's. "Please..."

"I...I...Love you!" The blond stammered, taking a step back and pressing his face into his hands. "God! I love you so much, I just-"

"I love you too, Dobe." Sasuke said with a smile. Naruto's head shot up, his eyes watering. With a chocked sob, he ran forward into the raven's arms. The two stood like that for a while, lips meeting, tongues entangling, hands intertwined, clothed bodies pressed together like a puzzle piece that had found it's missing half. "I have a question."

"What is it?" Naruto whispered.

Sasuke gave Naruto a quick peck on the nose. "You told me last night that you wore no underwear a lot because you wanted someone to fuck you."

"Er...about that..."

"Was it me?" Sasuke interrupted. "Were you waiting for me to just one day out of the blue, take you right there on the spot?"

"H-hey!" Naruto yelled, trying to hide his face in Sasuke's chest. "It was just in case you know! I mean look at last night! I was prepared!"

"Prepared to have your ass raped by Sai! What the fuck were you thinking?!"

"Um...sorry, i'll buy you some tomatoes and...I love you?"

"...your forgiven."

"Hmm, I'm hungry now." Naruto grinned, patting his stomach as it let out a low growl.

Sasuke shook his head with a chuckle. "...Ramen?"

"YES PLEASE!"

"Alright, but only if you let me..." Sasuke paused, letting his hand drift to the blond's waist, while the other hand began to grope those delectable globes. Naruto groaned.

"We already did it though and my butt still hurts and something is still leaking out..."

"Oh come on," Sasuke whined, licking his lips after hearing that last part of Naruto's description. "I know you like my dick all the way up your ass. I might even let you suck it first."

"Does this mean I can't clean the bathroom right now?" The two students froze, looking at the door where the janitor stood, a mop and a yellow bucket in his hands. Sasuke resisted the urge to hiss while Naruto jumped out of the raven's grip, telling the janitor they would be leaving right away. He eyed the two teens carefully. "...okie dokie then, you two youngsters go have your kinky fun!"

"..."

The janitor began to mop the floor, humming to himself. "What is with kids and using food as sex toys nowadays?"

Sasuke perked up at the sound of that. "Sex toys...food...Naruto..." The raven grinned.

"MR. JANITOR MAN DONT SAY THAT!" Naruto screamed. The raven turned around, arms ready as he chased the blond out of the bathroom an down the hallway.

"Oh Naruto! How does ramen in bed sound!"

"Get away from me you PERV!"  
**  
**

**A/N: neeeeeeeeeeeh...could have been better, a lot better...but you know, lemon's throw me off a lot because it requires so description, and good use of words to make it sound nice, T.T I think it's fine if Sasuke wants to eat a ramen covered Naruto, it is where a Naruto belongs anyway...them fishcakes XD I guess you guys can R and R on this, but you don't really have to, it's ot a story. So how was that Dark Blue Princess? Was it at least okay? Enjoyable at the very least? It's okay if it's not, i'll just rewrite it later, after I have Itachi kill me.**

**goodbye world!**

**lol, just kidding, but i'll seriously rewrite it if it's not exactly what you wanted, until then, Ja ne!**


End file.
